Pardigash
by yuchunuke
Summary: DISCONTINUED- mohon maaf
1. Prolouge & Lowongan OC!

**Disclaimer: **

,.,Punya saya ,.,

–bawa golok-

,.,eerr maksudnya,.,

-ditodong keleher-

Iya dech! Masih mas Kishi koq,.,

**Pairing's**:

!!Staraight kok!!

**Genre:**

!T dan gak bakal M!

**Warning:**

.Masih prolog , belom ke ceritanya.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Pardigash **

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_Ever Try To Reach For Something  
Buts Its Someone Elses Dream  
Every Step That You Take Forward  
It Takes You Right Back Where You Been  
And When You Least Expect It _

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Hey, cewek! Sini donk,"

"Hiih, najis!"

"Hah? Neji?"

"Ah! Gila lo! Dasar cowok muka belah ketupat!"

…

"Hmph, HAHAHA!! Rasain tuh gamparan cewek idaman!!"

"Arggh!! Diem lo beruk!! Diri gak laku juga!!"

"Sialan lo maniak anjing!"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_And You Tried About Everything  
Somebody Hears Your Opinions Somebody Cares What You See  
You Woke Me Up  
No No Don't Get Tired With You Am Feeling Smart  
You Help Me Find My Find_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Kalian ini! Dari dulu nakaaaaal banget!! Jarang ngerjain PeEr, jarang dapet nilai bagus, jarang ngerombak diri biar lebih … lebih enak dipandang mata gitu, ckckck …"

"Yaela bu, menurut kita-kita sih … yang lebih utama tuh bukan belajar!"

"Tapi meraih cita-cita dulu!! Yang lebih tepatnya sih membesarkan cita-cita disaat sekarang"

"Astagaaaaaa!!"

…

"Kalau begitu! Ibu harus beri kalian hukuman!! Sebagai hukumanya … kalian harus …"

"APHAAA!??!"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_You're the New Classic  
You're the New PYT  
Stands For Pay Young Taking Over The World From The Drivers Seat  
Look So Classic Fantastic  
When Your On That Floor  
Bring The Beat Back Once More  
Let Me See You Do It_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Gimana, kalau kita bikin satu grup yang bisa menciptakan sebuah seni?"

"Maksud?"

"Itu artinya, kita …"

…

"Lo udah berpikir seribu kali untuk pendapat gila lo itu?"

"Ya, apapun resikonya, asalkan itu benar-benar kita lakukan,"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_Oh Trying Do It Right  
And No Rehearsals  
Its Your Life  
If Your Doing This Crazy Dance  
Cause Your Making These Crazy Friends_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
_"Mulai sekarang! Kita gak boleh menyerah!! SEMANGAT!!"

"Sakura, jangan terlalu semangat dech, kayak anak kecil ajah"

"Chi Ching kau Sai!!"

…

"Tapi, bagaimana kalu kebahagiaan kita sekarang berubah menjadi petaka?"

"lebih baik jangan diharapkan, Gaara"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
__It's Just A Test Not a Test  
You Put In Work To Be The Best (ohhh)  
(ohhh) You're the Classic To Take On My Brand New Game  
Before The Neno Drops There Gonna Know Your Name  
It Gets Over It Is The Love Your Colder  
I Want You Up  
(You Up) Your Ferg Is High Enough (enough) Enough (enough)_  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Good, good, they group is exelent!! Bravo!"

"Tuan Pein, kalau begini caranya … sepertinya mereka akan memiliki saingan, jadi …"

"Tidak akan, aku yakin dengan mereka, mereka pasti bisa"

"Berarti …"

…

"Tobi, lo tau 'kan apa yang harus lo lakukan? Lo harus bantu mereka, apapun yang terjadi,"

"Hmh, gue ngerti kok Dei, tapi …"

"Gak ada alasan untuk berbuat kebaikan kan?"

"Hah! Itachi!"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_You're the New Classic  
You're the New PYT  
Stands For Pay Young Trying Everything To Touch Your Dreams  
Look So Classic Fantastic  
When Your On That floor  
Bring The Beat Back Once More (bring it back) (once more)  
Let Me See You Do It_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Sas, kita mau mundur, kita gak akan bisa melawan dia, dia terlalu hebat!"

"Lo bilang apa tadi? Mau mundur? Heh, jawab! Lo bilang mau apa? JAWAB KIBA!!"

"Dengarkan Sas! Percuma aja kalau kita tetap mempertahankan ini semua! Kita gak akan bisa menang!!"

…

"Oke! Kalau itu mau lo … kalau itu mau lo, kita akan …"

"Terserah!"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_This Becomes So Hard  
To Me You'll Be Surprised  
Your Back To The Real Me  
No Jugde Me If Your Right (ooo)  
Cause When I Dance With You  
I Will Speak The Truth  
Now You Make Me Lose  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Lo liat … liat!! Ini semua gara-gara lo!! Liat!! Hinata mati gara-gara lo!"

"Ya gue tau! Gue tau Neji! Gue memang salah! Gue …"

…

"Ino, kalau lo nangis melulu, nanti dia juga ikut nangis lho, orang yang udah meninggal jangan ditangisi, itu gak baik"

"Gue tau, Shino, gue bukan nangis karena itu, gue nangis karena …"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_You're the New Classic  
You're the New PYT  
Cause You Pay Your Ticket From The World From The Drivers Seat  
Look So Classic  
Fantstic  
When Your On That Floor  
Bring The Beat Back Once More (bring that beat back once more)_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Baik, sekarang, kalian mau grup kita bubar? Itu sieh terserah kalian"

"Gue gak tau harus milih yang mana, tapi, mungkin lebih baik kita memilih …"

"Apa? Kalian … gak sedang bercanda kan?"

…

"Kalian tau? Sebenarnya … sebenarnya selama ini kita sedang diamati oleh …"

"SUMPEH LO!?"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_You're the New Classic  
You're the New PYT  
Pay Young Taking The Over The World From The Drivers Seat  
Look So Classic  
Fantstic  
When Your On That Floor  
Bring The Beat Back Once More  
(bring it back) (bring it back)  
Let Me See You Do It  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Jadi, kalian siap?"

"Ya! Kita siap! Apapun yang terjadi kita siap!! Kita siap demi …"

"Seni yang kita ciptakan selama ini"

…

"Sebelumnya, hukuman yang diberi guru gila itu gimana? 'kan gara-gara kita …"

"Sudah beres! Lagipula kita bisa seperti ini karena apa coba? Karena hukuman itu kan?"

"Bener juga, sebuah hukuman yang menjadi keberkahan"_  
_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_You're the New Classic  
You're the New PYT  
Pay Young Taking A Chance To Belive In Me  
You're the New Classic  
Fantastic  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Hmh, akhirnya … sudah berakhir sampai disini … kita …"

"YEAAAAAAHH!!!"

"Kita tetap akan melanjutkan grup ini sampai kita menjadi …"

"Seorang ibu dan ayah?"

…

"Goodbye my school, goodbye my friend, goodbye my teacher and good bye …"

"PARDIGASH!!"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_When Your On That Floor _

_(when your on that floor)  
bring the beat back once more _

_(bring it back once more)  
let Me See You Do It_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Okey, fic yang ini memang masih prolog dan ceritanya juga belom dibikin. Kenapa saya bikin fic bergenre friendship, romance and humor ini? Karena saya ingin mencerahkan pikiran saya karena terlalu banyak nuansa horror dikepala yang akhirnya menjadi sebuah fic. Padahal, ketka saya sedang bikin 'Ghost School is Dark Legend' chap 5 … saya sudah merinding sendiri karena … **-ditendang pembaca karena kebanyakan ngomong- **maka dari itu untuk 'Ghost School is Dark Legend' diberhentikan dulu sampai tahun 2009 yaa!! .**

**Saya membutuhkan review! Sangat butuh review untuk fic ini dan kelangsungan cerita!! Review!!**

Saya juga membuka lowongan OC untuk …

Jadi pacar Itachi, Deidara, Tobi, Kiba dan Shino

Jadi saingan *rahasia* (cewek 3,cowok 3)

Jadi orang yang memberi hukuman ke Naruto DKK (cewek 1, cowok 1)

Contoh:

Rika[spasi]tomboy,cerewet,dll[spasi]rambut pendek,kulit putih,dll[spasi]jadi pacar Irvan. –dibunuh-.

**DITUNGGU!!**


	2. Baru ajah dimulai tuh!

Baaaaacckkk!!^^^^ I'm Sabaku no kaoru brubah menjadi HaruHi KaoRu -berpose dengan gaya power ranger-.

* * *

Sori tuk s'muanya!! Lama apdeth niee … habis ngurus 'GSDL' sieh, jadi aku ikut melupakan 'pardigash' untuk beberapa saat. Okeh, sekarang ini adalah chap 2 dimana dari kelakuan 'mereka' mulai terdeskripsi. Dan bagi s'mua pendaftar OC, au dah masukin kalian ke chap ini, tapi baru beberapa, yang lainya bakal dimunculin chap berikutnya.

Ready? Set … go to reading!!.

* * *

**Pardigash**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Matahari pagi telah muncul, Udara segar telah berangin ke seluruh penjuru kota, Bulan yang menyinari sudalah tertutup oleh gumpalan-gumpalan awan, cuaca untuk hari sangatlah bersahabat. Dan sekarang Matahari sedang menyinari sebuah daerah-dareah besar di ibu kota Negara Jepang. Tokyo. Sekarang layar menunjukan sebuah tempat-tempat utama yang ramai walaupun sekarang masih pagi tetapi akan selalu ramai. Dan juga disinilah tempat terjadinya sebuah perjuangan hidup demi meraih cita-cita yang terlah diimpikan, kehidupan cinta yang sudah didepan gerbang hati, dan sang sahabat-sahabat yang mengalami hal yang tak mungkin terlupakan saat ini. Hal abadi untuk selamanya.

**.Hey – by Jaydee.**

Depan gerbang sekolah jam 07.00 …

"Get out kalian smua!!"

Anak-anak yang lagi jalan dengan damainya harus rela bersempit ria karena jalan lainya dipake ama anak lainya yang tadi teriak –lebih tepat perintah- dengan suara kayak anak kecil tapi lantang. Tapi ada dua orang yang gak mau nurut dan masih ajah jalan santai padahal dibelakangnya udah berdiri segerombolan anak-anak yang udah asin wajahnya –digebuk-.

_Pada dasarnya, s'mua sekolah itu sama, ada banyak siswa nerd yang seumur hidup bakal jadi itik buruk rupa._

Pemuda berambut pirang coklat maju menghampiri kedua anak itu "Awas! Mending lo pergi dari jalan gue atau lo mau ngerasain hantaman gue??!!" Tanya pemuda itu kejam.

"Amphuuunn!!" lalu kedua pemuda culun tersebut pergi dari tengah jalan. Akhirnya segorombolan itu berjalan kembali dengan gayanya yang selayak seorang raja.

"Dasar, mentang-mentang mereka anak pejabat tinggi, mereka bisa seenaknya kayak pengusa aja!" dumel salah satu anak cewek yang kesal.

"Paduli, dah ah! Gue masuk kelas duluan ajah!"

Lalu segerombolan itu akhirnya berhenti melangkah. Bukan karena ada halangan didepanya, melainkan dah nyampe di sekolah tempat mereka belajar –lebih tepatnya belajar jadi preman gila-. Teitan High School –dihajar aoyama gosho kerena auhtor ngambil nama sekolah dicharanya 'detective conan'-. Tempatnya di Tokyo.

(A.N bentuk sekolahnya persis banget ama sekolah Ran di chara 'detective conan'. Author lagi males sieh bikin skripsi sekolah ndiri XP).

_Sekolah yang biasanya elit dan terkenal biasanya diidamkan bagi setiap siswa, tapi ada juga lho yang benci banget ma sekolah elit, alasanya sieh ketat bener._

Dan segerombolan itu saling tertawa hambar. Dipikiran mereka sudah terdaftar pikiran netagatif. Segerombolah murid-murid tersebut adalah … Naruto Uzumaki _"Cowok nakal yang selalu menyebut dirinya yang paling keren disekolah, padahal tampangnya standard ajah"_. Sasuke Uchiha _"Cowok yang slalu dikejar-kejar cewek-cewek dan menjadi idaman sekolah, padahal sikapnya tuh acuh tak acuh-acuh gitu" _. Sakura Haruno _"Cewek centil yang terkadang menjadi tomboy disetiap saat tertentu"_. Shikamaru Nara _"Cowok pemalas yang kerjaanya tiap hari ditegur guru karena tidur terus dikelas"_. Gaara _"Cowok yang sama kerenya dengan Sasu, tapi kalau ngomong irit banget dech"_. Kiba Inuzuka _"Cowok berisik yang terkenal sangat playboy dan pilih-pilih cewek, sikapnya hampir sama ma Naru"_. Neji Hyuuga _"Cowok pinter yang selalu bersaing dengan Shika atas pelajaran, ini juga termasuk sebagai cowok idaman sekolah lho"_. Kankurou _"Cowok yang terkenal dengan pikiran mesum dan bokepnya ini pintar sekali untuk memberi ide-ide nakal!"_. Ino Yamanaka _"Cewek centil yang sama genitnya dengan Saku, namun ini cewek lebih hyperaktif dibandingkan Saku"_ dan Suigetsu _"Cowok yang gila dnegan alam laut dan ikan-ikan disekelilingnya ini terkenal baik dan plinplan"_. Mereka termasuk anak-anak bandel yang selalu berisik disekolah, nilai ulangan selalu jebol –kok?-, tukang nyontek, sering terlambat, sering ngerjain orang-orang de-es-be. Mereka termasuk segerombolan yang sering-sering disebut 'Stupid Student Crazy' SSC –didemo bimbel SSC karena telah merusak namanya-.

Shikamaru: "Lha kok? Kok nilai gueh slalu jebol sieh! Gueh kund pinter!"

Sakura: "Iya nieh! Gueh kund gak sering telat!! Dasor, author geblek!"

Author: -swt-

Gaara: "Hey! Gueh juga mau protes! Masa gueh termasuk orang yang slalau berisik sih! Gak nyambung dech!"

Author: -swt abiez-

Sasuke: "Kenapa gue yang cool ini harus jadi orang dudul gitu? JERO TAUUUK!! –hualah, pake bhs sunda sgala tuh-"

Author: -jawsdrop-

Neji: "Dan kenapa—"

Author: "YAMERO!! Kalau lo-lo pada masih protes lagi … gue gantiin nie cerita jadi 'P2'!!"

(A.N P2 tuh film horror tentang lahan parkir lantai P2 yang slalu memakan nyawa –lha kok curhat!?-. dan sangat berated M!! terlalu dewasa!! –kalau dewasa kenapa author nonton!? Author kund baru berumur 12 tahun!? (ditindas masal ama warga pake truk saampah Negara))

Bek tu stori.

"Hey epribodi, gimana kalau sekarang kita ke kantin dulu? Gua laper nih lom makan…" tawar Kiba nyengir sambil ngelus-ngelus perutnya. Laper.

Terlihat Neji sedang berpikir, niatnya ingin menolak, "Gak ah, gue males makan. Lo ajah ama temen-temen, gue mau kekelas …" kata Neji langsung nyelonor pergi begitu aja yang bikin kesembilan temanya melongo. Tapi akhirnya juga pergi kekantin.

* * *

Sekarang layar berubah menjadi sebuah ruagan besar dengan jendela-jendela besar yang tersimpan banyak kios-ios unik. Kantin …

"Hoy!!" Teriak Kankurou sambil menggebrak meja makan di kantin.

Anak-anak yang makan disitu langsung stroke –timpukan-.

"Minggir kalian pada!" usir Suigetsu kejam sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya.

Sakura ama Ino langsung ambil tempat duduk ajah. Naruto ama Sasu masih sibuk ama pesenan makanan. Gaara ama Shika lagi pada diem di meja. Suigetsu ama Kankurou masih sibuk ngusirin orang-orang dikantin. Kiba kekelas duluan buat naroin tas termasuk tas temen-temen mereka –maunya ajah disuruh-.

"Mbak!! Ini ayam gorengnya lima ya mbak!! Cepat!!" kata Naruto sambil mukul-mukul meja kasir.

Sasuke juga masih sibuk dengan pesenan minumanya.

"Mas!! Ini Es telernya lima ya mas!! Cepat!!" kata Sasuke sambil muku-mukul meja kasir.

Teman-temanya yang ngeliat kelakuan mereka langsung cengo.

"Inailahi, tuh dua anak persis amat sih! Dah cara ngomongnya sama, serumah, sebangku pula!! Coba ajah Naruto tuh cewek, mungkin mereka berdua dah jadian daah" cetus Ino sambil bersolek dengan centilnya.

Sakura mengangguk. Akhirnya sebagian murid yang tadi makan disitu berhasil terusir oleh Kankurou dan Suigetsu. Gaara masih diem sambil main internet di hapenya. Shikamaru dah tidur.

Dan setelah beberapa menit kemudian akhrinya Kiba datang dan langsung ambil tempat duduk disamping Ino. Dan saat itu juga Sasuke dan Naruto datang membawa mapan yang berisi makanan yang tadi mereka pesan.

"Nie, makananya dah dateng!!" seru Sasuke dan Naruto sambil menaruh makanan di diatas meja secara berurutan. Ino langsung menutup pedaknya yang diikuti dengan Sakura yang cengo.

"Tuh kan, apa gue bilang," Kata Ino masih cengo

"Iya, bener," Sakura menanggapi ucapan Ino.

"Eh, Neji kemana?" Tanya Suigetsu ke Kiba.

"Dikelas, lagi ngurusin pe'ernya yang lom dikerjain …" jawab Kiba males sambil ngambil makanan.

Gaara masih diam main hape. Shika dah ngantuk-ngantuk. Kiba dah santap makanan. Naruto ma Sasuke yang –lagi- bareng ngambil makanan mereka. Kankurou ma Suigetsu lagi pesen makanan yang lain tuk lima orang lagi.

"Bang!! Sapo tahunya lima ya bang!! Cepet!!" seru Suigetsu sambil mukul-mukul meja kasir.

"Mpok!! Orange jusnya lima ya mpok! Cepet!!" seru Kankurou sambil mukul-mukul meja kasir.

"Tapi mereka berdua juga sama aja dech," gumam Ino dan Sakura bareng.

(A.N: author dari tadi ngiler melulu! Laper!).

_Pastinya, s'tiap siswa s'elalu berbuat jail 'n semena-mena, tapi sebagian dari mreka ada juga yang iseng-iseng baik 'n menyenangkan._

Setelah beberapa menit kemuadian akhirnya pesenan makan dateng. Cara dibagikanya juga sama. Pas Shika nyium bau sapo tahu, secara tiba-tiba Shika langsung ngembat tuh sapo tahu. Suigetsu, Kankurou, Ino dan Sakura terkaget-kaget sendiri melihat kelakuan Shika, tapi toh akhirnya mereka makan juga.

Yang bikin mereka curiga tuh dari tadi Gaara senyum-senyum sendiri. Karena Kankurou penasaran, akhirnya Kankurou cepet-cepet ngabisin makanya terus lari ke wastafel tarus balik lagi kekursi –buset- terus deket-deket ke Gaara dan …

Kankurou juga malah ikut-ikut senyum-senyum juga.

"Eh, kenapa sieh tuh dua anak cengar-cengir? kayak orang kesambet ajah" Tanya Kiba yang masih makan yang alhasil berceceran kemana-mana.

"Anjiisss!!" teriak Suigetsu yang asalnya lagi makan sapo tahu tiba-tiba diatasnya ada taburan nasi ma ayam dari mulut Kiba –author mau muntah-.

"Iih jorookk!!" teriak Ino sambil bergeser dari Kiba. Sakura masang tampang jijik.

Sasuke ma Naruto hanya bertatapan jijik. Sebenarnya kelakuan mereka tuh udah disebut nakal. **Pertama, ngusir-ngusir orang dari kantin. Kedua, seenaknya mesenin makan tapi gak mau bayar. Ketiga, seenaknya makan tanpa sopan santun.** Dan kelakuan mereka tuh ternyata udah diamati oleh para guru-guru yang udah geleng-geleng kepala melihat murid sekolah mereka kayak orang habis keluar dari RSJ. Untung mereka gak tau kalau selama ini kelakuan mereka udah diamati oleh orang luar. Siapakah yang memata-matai mereka? Tunggu saja setelah yang berikut ini! –dilempar sayur-sayur-

"Jangan-jangan, mereka berdua lagi liat…" gumam Shika yang udah mesum sendiri, akhirnya karena ingin membuktikan pikiranya, Shika menghapiri Kanku dan Gaa…

"ASTAGFIRULLAAAAAH!!!!!!!" teriak Shika hampir jantungan.

"MONYONG eh MONYET!! Eh NYOKOT eehh" latah Gaa ma Kanku karena teriakan maut Shika. XD.

"Kenape sieh lo pada? Dari tadi pada gak bisa diem? Bukanya diabisin nie makanan, bentar lagi mau masuk dodol!" protes Sasuke yang dari tadi gak bisa tenang bawaanya.

Ino langsung ngintip-ngintip mau ngeliat hapenya Gaara dan menemukan… GAARA LAGI BUKA POTO-POTO BOKEP!! Terlihat foto guru mereka dulu, Anko sedang memakai bikini dipinggi pantai sambil meluk-meluk Yamato.

"Ngepain lo buka-buka foto kayak gitu? Kurang kerjaan ajah" ujar Ino tanpa kaget sekalipun. Soalnya Ino juga sama sieh, sering liat yang gitu-gitu.

**Keempat, mereka memang terkenal mencemari pikiran kotor keseluruh murid-murid.** Memang segerombolan anak nakal!. Setelah acara makan mereka selesai dengan niat mau kekelas tiba-tiba ada beberapa orang yang menghampiri mereka.

_Dan yang gak disangka, s'tiap siswa pati ajah s'lalu bergaul dengan bebasnya sampai kayak gini nie._

BRAAAAKK!!

"Eh! Apa-apain sieh kalian!?" tiba-tiba seorang cowok datang menghampiri meja mereka sambil teriak-teriak.

"Eh tunggu-tunggu dulu broo…nie ada apa nie tiba-tiba teriak kayak gini?" ujar Naruto sambil berusaha nenangin keadaan.

"MAKSUD KALIAN APA!! Main ngusir-ngusir orang kayak gitu!? Emang nie sekolah punya kakek moyang lo!? –bosen pake nenek moyang-." Tanya bercampur cowok tersebut.

"Heh, kalau iya…emang urusan lo! Ini emang sekolah kita! Jangan sok dech!!" balas Sasuke tiba-tiba menyentuh pundak cowok itu dan mendorongnya hingga meja-meja bergeser dan kursi-kursi jatuh.

"Jangan mentang-mentang lo tuh kakak kelas, kita mau nurut ma ocehan lo!" timbal Sakura ikut mendorong cowok tersebut.

"Eh! Lo berani ma gue! Hah!? Sini lo kalau berani!" tantang cowok itu sambil melipat-lipat lengan bajunya -widiih, seksi tuh (dibunuh)-.

"Oke, kalau itu mau lo!" dan Sasuke menerima tantangan cowok tersebut. Akhirnya perkelahian antar dua cowok tersebut terjadi dalam waktu 5 menit saja. Akibat perkelahian mereka banyak meja dan kursi kantin berantakan. Tiba-tiba ada dua orang cewek datang memberhentikan perkelahian tersebut.

"Cukup!! Kosuke hentikan! Ini kantin!! Jangan berantem disini!!" cegah cewek berambut hitam panjang sambil memegang lengan Kosuke.

Dan cewek yang berambut panjang satu lagi diem mengamati keadaan. Cewek tersebut sedang berdiri disudut kantin sambil melipat tanganya didada.

Disudut bibir Sasuke sudah terdapat darah yang mengalir. Sakura membantu membersihkannya dengan sapu tangan.

_Kadang, perkelahian atau sesama benci bisa terjadi kapanpun karena kesalahan kita sendiri, termasuk para siswa yang selalu nyelesein masalah dengan cara otot._

"Udah gak usah ngalangin! Ai, mending lo kekelas duluan, gue mau ngasih pelajaran ama nie anak yang udah seenaknya disekolah!" perintah Kosuke.

"Gak bisa! Lo 'kan kakak kelas! Ngasih contoh yang baik dong! Kalau begini caranya mereka bukanya berubah jadi baik! Malahan sebaiknya, makin nakal karena ngeliat kelakuan lonya jah dah kayak gini! " bantah Ai sambil sedikit mencengkram lengan Kosuke.

Tiba-tiba beberapa satpam datang yang akhirnya perkelahian terhenti. Setelah dilihat ternyata para pedagang kantin yang takut dengan perkelahian tersebut langsung melapor ke satpam sekolah. Murid-murid yang tadi lagi makan udah lari kekelas.

"Bubar, bubar!!" perintah kedua satpam tersebut.

Naruto dan kawan-kawan membantu Sasuke pergi keluar dari kantin. Kosuke dan yang lain masih sibuk dikantin –entah apa yang dilakukanya-.

Akhirnya bel masuk sekolah pun berbunyi. Setelah perkelahian telah berhenti, akhirnya kantin telah dibereskan kembali dan mulai beraktifitas seperti biasa. Kebetulan kelas dari kesepuluh tersebut memang sekelas, mereka kelas 10B yang berada dilantai dua. Dan sepertinya waktu-waktu belajar mereka tak usah kita lihat karena seperti biasa, Cuma belajar dan mengobrol. Yaaah … walaupun pelajaran pertama mereka adalah pelajaran **Matematika** yang sangat dibenci oleh semua murid. Dan pelajaran kedua adalah **IPS** yang cukup disenangi oleh murid-murid.

(Skip: langsung ke jam istirahat)

* * *

**.BeTe – by Dewiq **_**feat**_** Ipang.**

Sekarang layar berubah menjadi sebuah rerumputan yang luas dengan hiasan-hiasan seperti kursi, air mancur, bunga-bunga dan manusia –yaiyalaahh!! (dipelototi ama Kiba dan Naru)-.

Di taman sekolah jam 10.00 …

"Eh, Kib. Gue heran … selama ini kita 'kan selalu berbuat nakal, tapi kok … kita gak di DO ya?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang pelan. Saat ini hanya ada dua orang yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon Sakura yang sejuk.

"Gue juga gak tau … apa mungkin kita nie deket ma Sasuke kali ya?" Tanya balik Kiba langsung ngambil posisi duduk disamping Naruto. Naruto langsung ngambil posisi tidur dengan menyilangkan tanganya dibelakang kepalanya.

"Mungkin ajah. Sasuke 'kan anak dari marga Uchiha yang terkenal sangat kaya raya, pembantu pejabat negara dan terhomat."

"Dan marga Uzumaki terkenal dengan membantunya perindustrian terhadap Negara kan? Ya … walaupun cuman beda tiga tingkat dengan Uchiha" tambah Kiba tersenyum.

"Marga Inuzuka terkenal dengan kedokteran hewan diseluruh Tokyo bukan?" kata Naruto yang dilanjutkan dengan terwanya Kiba. Namun, sesaat mereka tertawa …

"Widiiihh!! Cewek idaman gue dateng tuh!" ujar Kiba kesenangan.

"Cewek idaman?" Tanya Naruto kebingungan sambil lirik-lirik. Dan ternyata yang sedang diperhatikan Kiba adalah seorang cewek berambut ungu sebahu …

"ARAI!?" teriak Naruto frustasi.

Kiba mengangguk. Lalu tiba-tiba ide kinclong timbul dikepalanya. Kiba berdiri dan dengan gagahnya –muntah- berjalan menghampiri Arai yang berada ditaman sekolah. Naruto masih HeRi (Heboh sendiRi).

**.Mission Impossible – by Cartman.**

"Hey! Cewek! Sini donk! Cantik dech!" rayu Kiba sambil berpose sedikit cool –is truth!-. posisinya sekarang berada didepan Arai. Arai yang lagi bawa buku-buku dengan cueknya langsung melewati Kiba. Karena Kiba orangnya pantang menyerah –cieelaah-, Arai tetap jadi incaranya dulu.

"Eh, masa sieh gue dicuekin … nanti ada acara gak? Jalan yuk," rayu Kiba pantang mundur! Sambil menatap mata mereha Arai dnegan tatapan menggoda –halah-.

"Ada!" jawab Arai jengkel sambil melewati Kiba lagi. Namun, Kiba langsung nyusul Arai terus berdiri lagi didepanya lagi.

"Jangan bohong dech … ayo donk manis … yayayaya??" dan rayuan Kiba yang aneh-aneh semakin menjadi. Naruto dah cekikikan sendiri.

"Hii! Najis tauk!!" erang Arai yang udah ambil kuda-kuda buat nendang Kiba. Wajahnya dah kesal banget.

"Hah? Neji? Lo ada acara ma kuntilanak itu? –dijyuuken-" Tanya Kiba ngawur (A.N Kiba memiliki penyakit telinga stadium 8-!?-).

"Gak! Budeg sia!"

"Hehe, ah … cewek seksi jangan marah atuh"

PLAAAK!!

"Ah!! Dasar gila!! Sana!! Dasar cowok pantat belang!! Cowok bermuka belah ketupat!!" teriak Karin sambil menampar Kiba + langsung ngedorong Kiba jauh-jauh terus lari kedalam gedung sekolah. Murid-murid yang ngelewati taman tersebut malah ikut-ikut ketawa. Naruto dengan lepasnya ikut tertawa. Kiba malu beraaaaaat!!. Dengan cepat Kiba langsung menghampiri tempat dia dan Naruto duduk tadi.

"Hmpph … HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Naruto tertawa lepas sambil memegang perutnya. Wajah kiba dah meraaaaah abis!!.

_Kesesalan bakal dateng paling akhir kalau loe gak waspada tanpa melihat sesuatu yang menganjal, 'n keberuntungan akan dateng paling pertama kalau loe memerhatikan sesuatu itu dengan cermat._

"Hahahahahahaha!! Rasaain tuh gamparan … CEWEK IDAMAN … lo itu!! Hahahaha!!" maki Naruto makin menjadi. Kiba diem ajah sambil megang pipinya yang merah akibat tamparan Karin tadi.

"Diem lu!! Diri sendiri gak laku juga masih bisa ngomentari orang, makanya cari cewek! Biar bisa ngerasaain!!" bantah Kiba sambil sedikit meninju bahu Naruto yang masih tiduran direrumputan. Naruto bangun dan mengambil posisi duduk.

"Sialan!! Dasar maniak anjing!! Dah tau Arai tuh kalau pagi bawaanya marah-marah ma tomboy, elu malah ngedeketin dia," Canda Naruto dengan akhiran tawaan dari kedua pria tersebut. Tiba-tiba Sakura dan Gaara datang.

"Hey!! Kok ketawa-ketawanya gak ngajak-ngajak sieh??" tegur Sakura sambil mengambil posisi duduk ditengah Naruto dan Kiba. Gaara juga langsung duduk disamping Kiba.

"Daripada ketawa-ketawa mending lo pada dengerin gue nih, lo tau anak cewek yang tadi bareng ama Kosuke dan Ai?" Tanya Gaara.

"Cewek yang rambutnya hitam dan panjang itu? Iya gue liat, dari tadi tuh dia senyum-senyum gitu ke kita. Kata Shika sieh senyumanya tuh maut abis! Bisa bikin orang suka sekaligus takut ma tuh cewek!" kata Kiba dibuat-buat horror.

"Tau nama cewek itu?" Tanya Gaara lagi.

"Kagak, kenal ajah enggak!" jawab Kiba sambil tiduran direrumputan. Sakura menghela nafas. Naruto angkat bicara.

"Kalau gak salah namanya tuh Yuki bukan? Dia tuh anak kelas 10c ya?" Tanya Naruto sambil mangut-mangut dagu.

"Yep" jawab Sakura. Tiba-tiba salah satu hape dari mereka bergetar.

"_Makan duren dimalam hari, enaknya makan sama kekasih …_

_Jangan lupa mengunci pintu, biar tak ada orang yang masuk …_

_Dibelaii … dibelaaaii … dibelaaii …"_

Dan ternyata ringtone tersebut berasal dari handphone Gaara yang bermerk N6200 –lagu JuPE, Belah Duren-. Ampir ketiga orang tersebut jantungan –mati sekalian- ditempat mendengar … AAKKHH!!. Kenapa? Kenapa harus Gaara!?.

_Peringatan untuk loe, kalau loe lagi punya handphone atau semacamnya, harus dicek dulu tuh nada deringnya, kalau salah bisa-bisa yang dengar langsung keder tuh._

"Ya, halo?" ucap Gaara sambil memegang handphonenya di telinga. Dan setelah beberapa menit Gaara menelepon, Gaara terkejut melihat teman-temanya dah is det –dihajar masal- eerr, maksudnya pingsan boongan. Akhirnya Gaara melanjutkan kembali keacara nelponya tanpa peduli dengan teman-temanya.

**:Acara telepon-teleponan:**

"Ya? Ada apa tadi?"

"**Tadi kenapa? Kok kayak ada suara dobe dah mati? -**Mank orang mati bisa bersuara!?-**"**

"Bukan, bukan mati, tapi pingsan entah tanpa sebab … eh tadi lo mau ngomong apa?"

"**Oh, jadi gue mau bilang ajah, kapan kita bisa melakukan 'rencana' itu? Si Neji disini dah stress duluan tauk!"**

"Emank rencanya apa ajah?"

"**Gue gak bisa ngasih tau lewat telepon, dodol! Mending kalian kesini ajah!"**

"Yaah, Sas, lo kan tau gue paling males kalau harus ketemu dengan ruangan yang berbau obat-obat gitu …"

"**Kalau gitu persahabatan kita PUTUS!!"**

"HAH!? PUTUS!?!?" teriak Gaara menggema taman sekolah hingga murid-murid yang lagi jalan langsung berhenti dan menoleh kearah Gaara. Acara telepon-teleponan tersebutpun berhenti. Sakura, Kiba dan Naruto yang tadi pingsan langsung bangkit dari kubur –ditojos- sambil melototi Gaara.

"Gaara … lo putus … ma siapa?" Tanya Naruto terbata. Sakura dan Kiba masih gak percaya kalau cowok secakep dan sekeren Gaara sampai diputusin.

"Hah?" Gaara masih cengo.

"GAARA PUTUS!!! YEAAHH!! KITA PUNYA KESEMPATAN!!" teriak Anak-anak cewek disekitar taman tersebut sambil bersorak bahagia. FG-nya Gaara tuh. XP.

Akhirnya Gaara sadar apa yang dipikirkan oleh teman-temannya yang stress ini. "Gak!! Maksudnya putus persahabatan!! Bukan … bukan … bukan pacar!!" teriak Gaara sambil berdiri dari acara duduknya sambil mengibaskan kedua tanganya dengan cepat sebelum FG-nya ngebur-ngebur dia.

"Ooohhh" dengan kompaknya ketiga orang tersbeut langsung ber-oh-ria sambil mengelus-ngelus dadanya dan kembali dalam acara duduk-duduk mereka. FG-Gaara yang tadi udah berbahagia menjadi bermurung ria dan kembali keaktifitas masing-masing.

_Jangan salahkan diri loe kalau loe melakukan hal yang sebenarnya gak bersangkutan, apalagi yang gak penting, kayak gini nieh contohnya._

"Heem, betewe, tadi siapa sieh yang nelpon? Kok pake putus segala?" Tanya Sakura memulai pembicaraan sambil merapihkan roknya yang tadi terbuka sampai … -sensor, takut pada ngacai (dilempar)- dan takutnya ketiga temanya yang termasuk 'pria' tersebut langsung main nge-gebet ajah. –huuu, author ngeres!-.

"Biasa, si ayam, katanya dia mau ngerundingin rencana kita itu … tau gaak??"

Naruto ma Kiba Langsung berpikir keras ampe rambut rontok bak botak berkinclong bagai lampu lampion 12 wat. Setelah beberapa abad kemudian rambut mereka kembali tumbuh dengan senyuman lebar mereka.

"Hehehe, gue tau!! Jadi sekarang mau dilaksanain??" Tanya Naruto girang sambil mengedipkan mata dengan centilnya –bayangin ajah dech! Cantik banget!! (muntah masal)-.

Sakura langsung nepsong. Kiba langsung butek. Gaara tetep COOL AGAIN!!.

"Iya .. KAYAKNYA!! Makanya kalian ikut gue sekarang!" perintah Gaara sambil berdiri dari acara duduknya sambil mengibaskan celananya yang kotor. Akhirnya ketiga orang tersebut juga ikut berdiri. Dan secara kilat –cielah- munculah cewek-cewek seksi dari jaman abdurahai –ngasal euy! (diancam mati)- jalan tepat didepan mereka berempat. Penyakit Kiba kambuh.

"Cewek!!" panggil Kiba sambil berlari menuju cewek seksi itu. Naruto nganga. Gaara geleng-geleng pala. Sakura mendengus.

Cewek-cewek yang tadi dipanggil Kiba langsung menoleh kebelakang.

"Heh? Siapa lo?" Tanya cewek berambut pirang dengan satu ikatan disamping.

"Gue Kiba, boleh kenalan ya?"

"Eh, Dil, kita pergi ajah yuk! Kayaknya nie cowok rada stress gitu," ujar cewek berambut pendek berwarna biru kehitaman. Cewek yang berambut cokalat se-dada diam saja sambil menatap Kiba berulang-ulang kali.

"Haaahh, jangan gitu donk … Cuma mau kenalan ajah kok!"

Cewek berkuncir tersebut saling menatap kedua temanya sebelum mendesah kecil, "Nama gue Dilia, cewek yang rambutnya pendek ini namanya Yvne, dan cewek yang rambutnya coklat ini namanya Helen, dah selesai kenalanya? Kalau udah gue mau pergi," kata Dilia dengan angkuh sambil melangkah pergi bersama kedua temanya.

"Eh! Gue kan belum selesai ngomong." hardik Kiba sambil menggenggam tangan dari salah satu ketiga cewek tersebut.

Dan tepat saat itu … Sakura diam tak dapat berbicara sedikitpun, Gaara hampir menjatuhkan hapenya, Naruto membelakan mata … dan seluruh murid-murid yang melewati lapangan tersebut … fine ajah tetep jalan XD. Dan apakah kalian tau apa yang terjadi? Jawabanya …

* * *

**.Cari Pacar Lagi – by ST12.**

Saat ini Kiba sedang menggenggam erat tangan Helen. Dan sekarangpun mereka saling bertatap dengan mata baby blue Helen yang bertemu dengan mata coklat Kiba. Padangan mereka dalam, terpancar sesuatu di antara mata mereka. Mungkinkah … ini …. Kiba yang merasa gak enak dan canggung mulai menjauhi Helen yang tanganya masih menggenggam tanga Helen.

"Ahh … ma … maaf … heh" ujar Kiba salting sambil garuk-garuk belakang kepalnya. Helen sedikit tersipu, kedua kaki Helen segera melangkah mundur dnegan cepat, namun …

SRAAAKK!!

"AAHH!"

Dan untuk yang kedua kalianya, Helan dan Kiba bertatapan kembali. Telapak tangan Helen digenggam erat oleh telapak tangan Kiba. Tangan kanan Kiba yang tadi menggenggam tangan Helen dengan gesit berpindah untuk meraih pinggang Helen yang akan terjatuh. Dan saat ini … posisi mereka … sangat dekat … tubuh mereka bersentuhan … wajah mereka dekat …mungkin sekarang wajah mereka benar-benar merah. Mengapa bisa? Karena kebetulan tali sepatu yang dipakai Helen terlepas dan terinjak oleh Kiba hingga Helen terpeleset dan menimpa tubuh Kiba.

Dilia yang menyaksikan adegan barusan membelakan mata. Yvne yang paling luluh dengan yang namanya adegan romance tersebut malah ikut-ikutan tersipu. Dan dari sudut lapangan, ada beberapa orang yang sedang menggenggam sebuah camera digital, camera tersebut tepat menyorot kedua orang yang berada ditengah lapangan, Kiba dan Helen, segerombolan orang tersebut menyeringai licik.

Seketika, terdengar sebuah dering handphone, akhirnya Kiba dan Helen sadar dengan keadaan mereka saat ini, dengan segera Kiba menjauhkan diri yang masih memerah, dengan begitu pula Helen mulai menjauhi Kiba yang sekarang wajahnya tidak terlalu merah dan melangkah pergi menuju kedua temanya yang sedang melongo. Dengan begitu saja Helen langsung menarik kedua tangan temanya yang terperangah sejenak. Kiba masih diam menatap Helen … dan sekali lagi … Helen menoleh kebelakang dan menatap kembali mata Kiba … namun hanya beberapa detik mata gadis tersebut berpaling kearah lain menuju gedung sekolah.

_Kalau perasaan loe tenang, sunyi dan sejuk. Itu berarti loe bisa merasakan debaran jantung yang kuat, merasa wajah loe memanas, selalu terbayang kisah romantis dan segala hal lainya, seperti ini._

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya Naruto yang udah dongkol langsung menghampiri Kiba yang masih ngelamun gak jelas.

"Hoy! Kiba! Sadar!" panggil Naruto sambil teriak-teriak tepat ditelinga Kiba.

"Anjriitt!!" erang Kiba sambil memegang telinga yang diteriakin Naru. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal.

"Makanya! Kalo dipanggil tuh dijawab! Bukan ngelamun ajah! Kesambet, baru tau rasa!"

"Mang napa? Mending gue ngelamun cewek cantik daripada ngelamunin pasangan gay lo ma Sasuke!"

Naruto nganga dan bernita ingin menghajar ini anak, wajah Naruto merah karena marah. Dengan segera Sakura menghampiri mereka berdua sebelum terjadi perang dunia ke3. Dan akhirnya Gaara mengecek handphonenya dan menemukan sms.

You Have One New Message

Fried Chiken Is Sasuke

'**heh, loe lma amat sieh!? Gw dah nunggu kalian dy sni stengah jam tauk! Pokok.x dlm waktu 1 dtk klw lom jg muncul … gw dah ga mw liat wjh kalian!!'**(maap kalau smsnya disingkat, kan ini sebuah pesan hanphone, jadi pasti ada singkatanya).

Reaply

Dengan wajah penuh keringat, akhirnya Gaara dengan segera menarik teman-temanya tersbeut dan berlari secepat kilat menuju UKS.

* * *

"HUUAAACHIIIMM!!"

"Massa oloh! Inailahi! Lo kalo mau bersin gak usah disemburin ke gue dong!! Kayak gak ada tempat lain aja!" erang Neji sambil ngelap-ngelap wajahnya.

"Gimana tau gue mau bersin!? Mang gue peramal!?" bantah Sasuke sambil nyusut-nyusut ingus—bekas bersin tadi. XD.

Neji diem ajah sambil masang wajah nepsong. Untung sekarang mereka berdua lagi berada di UKS, kalau lagi ada dikelas, bisa-bisa citra marga Uchiha bakal ancur se-ancur ancurnya!!. UKS-nya ga kecil-kecil amat sieh, palingan ruanganya mirip banget ma ruangan Hokage gitu, warna cat temboknya alus bener. Saat ini Sasuke lagi tidur-tiduran diranjang UKS, tapi sekrang lagi dalam posisi duduk. Disampingnya ada Neji yang setia menunggui kekasihnya, yaitu Sasuke –dibanting barbell-.

"Enak lu, padahal cuma luka dikit ajah langsung ngambil bolos dua pelajaran, mana bilanganya sakit lagi, licik tuh" ujar Neji sedikti jengkel dengan kelakuan Sasuke, masa hanya karena perkelahian kecil aja Sasuke minta bolos?.

"Biarlah! Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali lho." Jawab Sasuke dengan seringainya. Neji hanya mendengus kecil sambil beranjak untuk meninggalkan UKS. Namun …

BRAAAKK!!

Tiba-tiba saja pintu UKS tersebut terbuka paksa hingga membuat Neji dan Sasuke stroke dan mauk rumah sakit jiwa –digebuk 12 kali, dibunuh 20 kali-. Dan munculah beberapa orang dibalik pintu tersebut. Sasuke tersenyum ketika melihat orang-orang itu, sementara Neji cemberut melihat orang-orang tersebut. Yak! Mereka adalah Naruto, Kiba, Sakura dan Gaara.

"Hehe, sori datengnya terlambat dikarenakan teman kita satu ini penyakitnya tadi kambuh" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Dan Kiba tau, yang dimaksud Naruto itu adalah dia. Dengan segera Sakura memulai pembicaraan yang lain daripada nanti disini timbul acara smack down antara mereka berdua.

"Jadi gini … Shika, Ino, Kankurou dan Suigetsu sudah gue suruh buat nyiapin persiapan kita … persiapan buat bales dendam ma 'itu' anak … kalian tau kan?" kata Sasuke penuh yakin. Neji ikut mengangguk. Naruto masang tampang blo'on. Sakura diam. Gaara udah mengerti.

"Jadi, aku butuh bantuan kalian buat … membawa 'dia' dateng ketempat Kankurou dan yang lainya, oke?" sambung Sasuke sambil menyeringai kembali. Akhirnya mereka berempat saling bertatapan langsung mengganguk dengan seringai licik mereka.

_Dan, gak s'muanya siswa-siswa sekolahan itu baik lho._

* * *

Sekarang layar berubah menjadi sebuah gudang berukuran sedang yang berada dibelakang sekolah. Didalam gudang tersebut telah berdiri Kankurou, Ino, Suigetsu dan Shikamaru. Didepan mereka sudah terpasang tali dan seember yang berisi sesuatu, disamping kanan sudah berjejer baskon berisi lumpur, disamping kiri mereka juga ada beberapa alat aneh.

"Akhirnya persiapan membuat jebakan kecil ajah mudah, kayaknya nanti ada dua orang yang bakal '_kena_' dech, soalnya kok musti bawa dua ember ya?" kata Suigetsu sambil mengecek barang-barang yang tadi disuruh Sasuke ma Neji.

"Sasuke kan orangnya gak cukup '_satu_' … mungkin ajah yang datang nanti lebih" ujar Shika sambil menaruh tali di belakang lemari bobrok.

"Selesai!" teriak Ino girang sambil loncat-loncat. Kankurou langsung mengambil protes.

"Sampai kapan suara ultrasonic lo itu hilang sih?!" Tanya Kankurou jengkel.

"Jangan samaain diri ma Naruto dech, nanti disangka kalian berdua tuh anak kembar! Sama-sama berambut kuning, mata kebiruan dan sama-sama toa!" seru Suigetsu lalu mengambil botol minumnya yang tadi dia beli dikantin sebelum kegudang ini. Sementara Shika sedang berolah raga mata agar tidak tertidur. Sedangkan Ino? Diem ajah.

"Diem ah! Daripada gue dengerin ocehan lu pada mending gue rilekesin diri ajah …"

"Mau ngapain lu?" Tanya Kankurou masih sewot, namun yang ditanya diem aja sambil melangkah dua langkah kedepan. Dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan handphone, tanganya mulai memencet tombol-tombol tersebut dan mulai terdengar sebuah lagu.

**.Break The Ice – by Britney Spears.**

_It's been a while  
I know I shouldn't have kept you waiting  
But I'm here now_

Ino mulai melangkah maju mundur berulang kali sambil menghentakan badan-kepala-bahu kedepan sesuai kaki yang bergantian. Kepalanya menoleh kebelakangan secara spiral seperti barbar hiasan. Tanganya mengajak Suigetsu, Kankurou dan Shika untuk ikut melangkah ketengah.

_I know it's been a while  
But I'm glad you came  
And I've been thinking 'bout  
How you said my name  
Got my body spinning  
Like a hurricane  
And it feels like  
You got me going insane  
And I can't get enough  
So let me get it up_

Awalnya Sui ingin menolak, namu akhirnya juga ikut terbawa suasana dan ikut ketempat Ino. Ino menarik tangan Suigetsu dan menyuruhnya melakukan _spin_ berulang kali disertai kibasan rambut Ino yang memutar dengan melayangkan tanganya. Kankurou secara tiba-tiba tersenyum dan mengikuti mereka, Kankurou melakukan gerakan _meroda_ kearah mereka berdua yang kini sedang melakukan gerakan _punch _bersama.

_Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Won't you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Won't you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel (hot hot hot)_

Dan Shika yang paling males untuk ikut-ikut tersebut diam saja, namun setelah Shika perhatikan gerak-gerakan mereka akhirnya Shika juga ikut terbawa, tiba-tiba saja Shika melepas jaketnya dan melakukan _toe tuch_ dengan seringai senyumnya. Dan akhirnya mereka berempat berkumpul ditengah-tengah barang-barang bekas tersebut, berbagai gerakan mereka tunjukan dengan irama musik. Seperti dalam perlombaan dance, mereka melakukan gaya yang berbeda-beda pada setiap bait lagu.

_Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Won't you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Won't you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel (hot hot hot)_

Dan secara bersamaan Ino menghentikan gerakanya yang diambil alih oleh Kankurou yang melakukan gaya _spin_ kembali dan dilanjutkan oleh Suigetsu yang melakukan _Truecark_ dan diambil alih lagi oleh Shika yang tiba-tiba mengambil sebuah bola basket yang dia temukan dilapangan dan memutarnya dijari telunjuknya seraya melakukan _style _dan berakhir dengan Ino yang memutar tubuh dua kali dengan mengibaskan rambutnya kembali yang disertai gerakan nge-_beat_ dengan cepat.

_S'mua siswa pasti punya kebiasaan yang ngebuat seneng, trutama pada diri sendiri, itulah kebiasaan yang ngebuat loe merasa bangga pada diri loe._

Dan ketika lagu tengah selesai, terdengar langkah kaki beberapa orang yang mendekati gudang. Secara cepat akhirnya Ino langsung mengambil handphonenya dan memberhentikan musiknya. Kankurou dan Shika langsung sembunyi ditempat yang telah dipastikan oleh Neji. Suigetsu bergabung dengan Ino.

Pintupun terbuka … dan … munculah …

JRENG JRENG JRENG!!

TBC … TBC … TBC

* * *

Okeh! Okeh! Aku tau, aku tau!! Sepertinya fic ini membosankan sekali bukan? Beberapa OC disini mungkin hanya ditampilkan sedikit, tetapi aku tetap akan memunculkan OC di chap berikutnya. Sepertinya banyak kesalahan dichap ini, kalau ada kesalahan, mohon diperbaiki lewat review!! –bilang ajh mau direview- (ditojos). Dan untuk kata yang dicetak miring seperti _spin_ tersebut, mungkin banyak dari pembaca yang kurang mengerti, bagi yang mengerti pasti kalian tau itu adalah sebuah gerakan tari yang sering dipakai oleh para _dancer_.

Oh ya! Yg kmarin tuh adah kasalahan ditempat lowongan OC:

Yg mau jd pacar Shino itu adalah kesalahan, harusnya Neji ma Sasori. Dan lowongan untuk menjadi pacar Neji, Deidara ma Sasori dibuka –halah-. Lowongan OC tuk jd pcr Itachi, Kiba ma Tobi dah tutup. Hehe.

Please review, review!!


	3. Sasuke suka ?

KAORU BALIIIIKK LAGIII!!!

Setelah lama Hiatus, akhirnya Kaoru bisa apdeth kembali fic ini … T.T

Ok, mungkin habis ini juga bakal hiatus dikarenakan akan ada ujian …

Maap juga kalau chap ini GaJe dikarenakan ketika mengetik mut saia lagi down +_+

S'moga chap ini typonya berkurang, saia udah periksa 2 kali sih, tapi semoga aja berkurang

Tetep read yaaa!!!

* * *

**Pardigash**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Chapu 2**_

Pintu terbuka … dan munculah … dua orang gadis. Satu adalah wanita berambut panjang berwarna ungu, matanya putih dan kulitnya putih. Dan wanita lainya berambut coklat yang diberi dua cepol. Mereka perlahan membuka pintu dan sedikit melangkah masuk. Sedikit waspada.

**.What I've Done – Linking Park.**

"Tenten, kayaknya kita nunggu dulu dech, aku punya perasaan gak enak nie …" ujar gadis berambut panjang sambil liat-liat gudang. Gadis yang bernama Tenten mengela nafas panjang.

"Gimana sieh? Kita kund disuruh dateng kesini sama anak 'songong' itu, dia nantang kita, gue mau tau, apa tantangan itu sampai kita disuruh datang kemari" jawab Tenten.

"Terserah, yang penting kan aku udah ngingetin ajah," kata gadis berambut panjang sambil melangkah mundur, namun langkahnya berhenti ketika Tenten memanggilnya.

"Hinata … loe takut?" Tanya Tenten menyeringai. Gadis yang bernama Hinata tersebut langsung diam dan urat dikeningnya mulai muncul.

"Siapa bilang! Aku gak takut kok! Buat apa takut sama pantat ayam!" gerutu Hinata sambil melangkah kembali ke samping Tenten. Tenten tertawa menang sambil melangkah menuju ketengah gudang diikuti Hinata.

Disudut lain, tempat Ino dan Shika bersembunyi.

"Hihihi, mangsa sudah masuk, saatnya dimulai" kata Ino dingin sambil mengambil tali dari belakang lemari. Shika menguap.

"Gak salah tuh? Lo mau pake 'itu'?" Tanya Shika sedikit canggung.

"Biarin ah, yang penting kena," kata Ino tak sabar. Ino menyerahkan tali lain pada Shika dan dalam hitungan jari akhirnya mereka berdua menarik tali tersebut hingga membuat bola basket diatas lemari terjatuh dan menimpa jungkat-jungkit kecil dibawah dan membuat arah lawanya melempar bola tenis kearah ember besar yang tergantung diatap, akibatnya, ember tersebut jatuh dan lumpur lengket yang berada didalam ember tersebut terjun kearah Tenten yang tak sempat terhindar dan … jadilah manusia lumpur.

"Aaakkhhh!!" Tenten terkejut sambil merenggakan tanganya dan terlihatlah lumpur bau dan lengket sudah menempel ditubuhnya. Hinata yang berada dibelakangnya (gak kena lumpur) langsung mundur beberapa langkah dengan wajah yang ikut terkejut.

"Heh, satu lagi, Shika, loe ajah dech yang narik tali disebelah kaki loe itu" kata Ino sambil bergeser sedikit kekiri. Tubuh ino dan Shika sangat dekat, malahan sudah nempel, Shika awalnya mau menjauh, tapi nanti ketahuan, yaudah ajah Shika nurutin kata Ino dan langsung narik tali yang berada disebelah kaki kanan Shika. Tiba-tiba saja ember satu lagi yang berada tepat diatas Hinata langsung menumpahkan air gula ketubuh Hinata. Dua gadis yang malang.

"Gilaa!! Bleh! Puih! Cuih! … a … apa ini!?" gerutu Tenten melihat tanganya yang penuh lumpur, lalu dia memalingkan wajahnya dan menemukan Hinata yang juga terlihat terkejut.

"Ma … manis? … ja-jangan …" Hinata menjilat cairan kekuningan dipunggung tanganya. Ketika itu matanya membelak. "Ini … GULA!?!?" seru Hinata tidak percaya dengan keadaanya sekarang. Seluruh tubuhnya sudah terpenuhi oleh gula manis yang sekarang sudah didatangi oleh semut-semut kecil.

Tiba-tiba Ino dan Shika keluar dari belakang lemari dengan wajah kemenangan. Seringai yang licik yang menyebalkan. Tenten dengan wajah kesalnya mulai bangit dan menatap mereka tajam, Hinata diam menunduk.

"Kalian … kalian berhati—"

"Sekali loe ngucapin kata menyebalkan itu, kita akan menjamin kalian akan di DO" sela Ino dengan seriangainya, sementara Shika menguap, Shika mengambil kesempatan, tangan kiri Shika dikebelakangkan dan membuat sebuah aba-aba kearah tempat persembunyian Kanku dan Suigetsu. Kedua pemuda yang diberi aba-aba tersebut langsung tersenyum.

Tenten diam dengan wajah penuh kesal. Kenapa tidak melawan? Jelas saja, karena hampir dari setengah murid yang berani melawan siswa-siswa ini pasti berakhir dengan dikeluarkanya dari sekolah. Tenten menoleh kebelakang dan mendapat Hinata sudah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan wajah yang memohon untuk segera keluar dari gudang ini, namun Tenten menggeleng dan menoleh kembali ke Ino dan Shika … dan yang didapatinya …

"Sebagai hukuman karena telah berani mengucapkan hal menyebalkan tersebut, kuberi …" CREECCKK "Hadiah untuk …" SRAASSHH "Kalian berdua" kata Shika disela tumpukan bulu-bulu ayam yang berjatuhan ke tubuh Hinata dan Tenten. Dan sekali lagi Tenten dan Hinata diam sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan mereka. Beberapa detik setelah itu keluarlah dua pemuda yang tadi menumpahkan bulu-bulu ayam tersebut. Suigetsu dan Kankurou.

"Heheheh, selamat menikmati pesta kostum ayamnya … hahahaha!!" dan keempat orang tersebut meninggalkan kedua wanita tersebut dengan bangga, Tenten dan Hinata masih dia sebelum akhirnya pintu gudang tersebut tertutup.

Tenten menarik nafas, "Dunia akan berbalik, mereka … yang akan memakan kata-kata mereka sendiri" gumam Tenten dengan tatapan tajam dan hati yang penuh dendam. Selama kesepuluh siswa tersebut disekolah ini, mereka selalu berbuat keanehan dan kenakalan yang melampui kebatasan. Setengah dari guru-guru disekolah ini pun pernah mengundurkan diri karena ulah yang telah diperbuat oleh siswa tersebut. Masih sabar, tetapi kali ini kesabaranya sudah hilang. Hinata menatap Tenten.

"Tenten, ka-kamu … mau … mau ber-berbuat a-apa?" Tanya Hinata khawatir sambil mencoba mendekati Tenten kembali. Tenten tersenyum licik. "Gue … gue mau melakukan pembalasan." Katanya dingin seraya menarik Hinata keluar dari gudang tersebut yang masih dengan wajah terkejut akibat perkataan Tenten tadi.

_Dari awal, sekolah itu pasti punya siswa yang menjengkelkan dan menyebalkan, terutama siswa yang saling membenci ke siswa lainya. Apalagi kalau siswa itu sampai berbuat hal yang …. Gak bisa dibayangkan!._

_

* * *

_

Unit Kesehatan Sekolah …

**.Tango – Julio Iglesias.**

"Hei, tadi gue baru ngedapetin kabar dari siswa lain, katanya mereka melihat ada dua orang cewek yang berlarian kekamar mandi dengan penampilanya yang … memalukan" ujar Neji sambil memandang taman belakang sekolah dari jendela ruangan. Sasuke yang terbaring dikasur putih dengan kedua tanganya yang menyangga kepalanya dengan mata terpejam, dia tidak tidur, namun sedang berpikir dan mencerna perkataan Neji tadi. Lalu dia membuka matanya.

"Rencana berhasil ya? Lalu … harusnya mereka berempat cepat kembali, lama-lama gue jadi kesal" umpat Sasuke datar sambil menatap atap ruangan tersebut. Neji yang mendengar ucapan 'cepat kembali' langsung tersenyum dan mendekati ranjang Sasuke. Neji duduk disisi ranjang tersebut sambil memajukan tubuhnya mendekat ke Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit membelakan matanya ketika wajahnya begitu dekat dengan Neji. Neji pun berbisik.

"Kesal karena mereka berempat gak kembali atau kesal karena gak bisa liat wajah si pirang itu?" goda Neji masih dengan seringainya. Wajah Sasukepun mulai memerah. Akhirnya dengan kasar Sasuke mendorong tubuh Neji jauh-jauh darinya. Nafasnya sedikit tertahan, dan itu membuat Neji yakin kalau sekarang jantung Sasuke sedang berdetak kencang akibat perkataanya.

"Jujur ajah kali, gue juga udah tau dari beberapa bulan yang lalu kalo loe tuh suka kan ma Naruto? Tenang ajah, gue nie kan sahabat loe … gue gak bakal ngebocorin rahasia kok!" kata Neji sambil tersenyum. Sasuke mentapnya tajam. Namun tatapan itu tetap tidak membuat Neji takut sama sekali. Akhirnya Sasuke mendengus.

"Sampai matipun gue tetep gak bakal suka ma si dobe itu, dan inget, gue straight, gak kayak loe yang berusaha jaim didepan Gaara … padahal aslinya mah dah ga tahan pengen—"

"Enak ajah!! Eh, gini ya, cinta itu ga kenal hal segalanya, yang cinta punya itu hanya hati dan ketulusan, mau straight kek, mau yaoi-an kek, mau yuri-an kek … kalau dah cinta ya cinta donk. Okelah, gue emang ngaku kalau gue suka ma Gaara, tapi loe juga ngaku dong! Nanti loe bakal nyesel sendiri, gue sieh ga tanggung …" sela Neji yang senyumanya telah hilang dengan wajah jengkelnya sekarang. Terkejut, ya, Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Neji tadi. Mendengar pengakuan Neji yang menyukai Gaara adalah hal baru didengarnya selama mereka berteman. Sasuke memejamkan mata sebentar sebelum akhirnya pintu terbuka.

KRIEEETT

Dan munculah empat orang pelajar yang tadi telah ditunggui oleh Sasuke dan Neji. Sakura, Naruto, Kiba dan Gaara. Ketiga pemuda tersebut langsung mendekati Sasuke dan Neji, sementara Sakura menutup pintu. Sebelumnya tatapan Neji dan Gaara saling bertemu, seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi, Neji tetap jaim-jaim saja. Sasuke manyun.

"OMG!? Ada apa engkau wahai pantat ayam hingga bibirmu disamakan seperti pinguin?! Loe nge-fans ya ama pinguin!?" seru Kiba dengan gayanya yang dibuat-buat ala ibu-ibu kagetan. Sasuke makin manyun.

"Si teme ini … kalau tuh mulut di gituin jadi kayak cewek tauk!" kata Naruto sambil menyimpan jus tomat kesukaan Sasuke disamping meja Sasuke.

Sakura menanggapi, "Emang kenapa kalau Sasuke kayak cewek?"

"Jelas aja udah gue cium! Kan sayang tuh bibir kalau di sia-siain …" jawab Naruto disertai cekikan kecil. Neji dan Gaara dongkol. Kiba udah mesum sendiri. Dan jelas kali ini wajah Sasuke langsung merah.

"Eh, tuh liat tuh! Kayaknya tuh ayam minta di cium ma loe Nar!! Wajahnya merah gitu! Hahaha" seru Kiba sambil tertawa. Neji dan Gaara udah gondok. Sakura keder. Sasuke udah jadi lepiting rebus. Naruto hanya menghela nafas!.

"Nanti kalau ada waktu gue bakal cium loe dah teme!" dan akibat jawaban itu keempat temanya stroke tiba-tiba dan dalam sekejap sembuh kembali ketika terdengar bel sekolah terdengar.

"Eh, kita bolos aja yuk! Gue males nie pelajaran bahasa Spanyol. Ya plis plis plis kalian mau!!" pinta Neji sambil bersujud-sujud.

"Gue juga mau bolos, toh pasti yang lainya juga pada bolos semua kok" kata Sakura sambil berjalan menuju sofa dan langsung mengeluarkan handphone dari sakunya.

"Ya … bolos juga gak terlalu buruk" Gaara menanggapi sambil menopang dagu pada tangan kananya.

Kiba mencibir. "Gak terlalu buruk?? Bukanya hampir setiap minggu loe sering bolos? Ckckck"

"Gak juga! Itu kan pelajaran tertentu ajah gue bolos!"

"Jangan ngeles!!"

"Siapa yang ngeles!?"

"Ya elo!!"

"Damn it!"

"Doggi!"

"Anjis, sialan loe …"

"Apa?! Mau ngajak berantem!?"

"Siapa takut!"

"Kalau gitu—"

"Kalian gue lempar sekarang juga dari sini jika dalam 3 detik dari sekarang kalian gak diam" Ujar Naruto yang sudah membawa pesan kematian untuk kedua mahluk didepanya melalui mata ganasnya. Dalam 3 detik juga mereka berdua langsung diam tak bersuara. Lalu tatapan Naruto beralih ke Sasuke.

"Kok loe diam aja? Bisu loe?" Tanya Naruto sambil menghampiri Sasuke. Yang ditanya malah angguk-angguk sambil geleng-geleng kepala gak jelas. Naruto shock. Dengan instingnya akhirnya dia mengulurkan tanganya. Tanganya menyentuh rambut Sasuke dan mengangkat rambut tersebut pelan. Dan seperti yang diduga Naruto, saat Kiba dan Gaara sedang cek-ceok mulut, Sasuke sudah siaga memasang headseat ditelinganya.

"Ah! Jadi gaje gini sih!? Kita kesini tuh buat ngerencanaain 'hal' lainya, kenapa jadi kayak tempat sirkus gini!?" seru Sakura yang udah bête dari tadi dicuekin. Neji menatap Sakura jengkel.

"Loe juga ngapain duduk disudut situ segala? Mau jadi kuntuilanak?" Tanya Neji seraya mendekati Sakura. Sakura langsung menatap Neji ganas.

"Disini sudah ada kuntilanak, makanya gue disini, soalnya takut" jawab Sakura dengan seringainya. Neji langsung berhenti melangkah. Kiba dan Gaara langsung melotot. Sasuke langsung bergidik takut. Naruto? biasa aja tuh! Udah berubah jadi cool!.

"Ku-kuntil anak? Di-dimana?" Tanya Neji merinding sambil mendekati Sakura kembali.

"Di-dia mendekat!" seru Sakura ketika Neji sudah disampingnya.

"Dimana! Ka-katakan!?" seru Neji sambil duduk disebelah Sakura.

"Di-dia, duduk disamping gue …" dan kata-kata terakhir Sakura membuat Neji menatap Sakura horror.

"Kurang ajar loe, berani ngatain gue ini kuntil anak"

"Lha? Emang iya kok! Liat noh rambut! Udah kayak mie diribonding!"

Neji diam tak membalas hinaan batin Sakura –dibanting-. Neji menarik nafas sejenak, dan barulah Neji duduk di samping Sakura sambil menatap Sakura tajam. Sakura keringat dingin. Lalu tatapan Neji beralih ke Gaara yang sedang … Ehem, memeluk Kiba, Pandanganya langsung membakar. Sasuke langsung melepas headseatnya lalu menatap Naruto yang sedang menatap lapangan Sekolah dengan seksama. Dan ketika Sasuke membuka mulut …

**.Hit Me Baby One More Time– Britney Spears.**

_Oh baby, baby__  
__How was I supposed to know__  
__That something wasn't right here__  
__Oh baby, baby__  
__I shouldn't have let you go__  
__And now you're out of sight, yeah__  
__Show me how want it to be__  
__Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now, oh because__  
_

Suara hit terdengar dari Handphone Sakura, Volume handphone tersebut sengaja di besarkan, Neji menatap layar handphone Sakura dan melihat kalau Sakura memang sengaja memutar musik itu dari media player di handphonenya. Tiba-tiba Sakura bangkit dari sofa dan menaruh handphonenya di sofa tersebut. Sakura berjalan ketengah ruangan lalu merentangkan tanganya, sedikit diputar kekanan dan kekiri, lalu ditarik kedepan dan membentuk huruf V sambil menarik tanganya ke bawah leher. Kakinya pun ikut meiramakan lagu, sedikit loncatan, kaki kiri yang memutar lantai, dan setelah itu kaki kanan di angkat setengah yang di barengi oleh tepukan tanagn di bawah kaki kananya. Barulah setelah itu melakukan gaya _Punch_.

_Oh baby, baby__  
__The reason I breathe is you__  
__Boy you got me blinded__  
__Oh pretty baby__  
__There's nothing that I wouldn't do__  
__It's not the way I planned it__  
__Show me how you want it to be__  
__Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now, oh because_

Seolah tertarik, Neji bangkit dari sofa dan langsung menggunakan gerakan _punch_. Kedua tanganya menepuk kebelakang punggung. Dan kembali melakukan _handtarker_. Dan dengan seketika Gaara dan Neji langsung menggunakan gerakan _meroda_ dan sedikit menaikan bahunya bergantian sesuai loncatan kaki. Gaara menaikan kedua tanganya membentuk seperti huruf I disamping kepalanyadan memutar tubuhnya yang diakhiri dengan _spin_. Kiba melakukan _Truecark_ berulang kali yang akhirnya juga sama diakhiri dengan _spin_.

_Oh baby, baby how was I supposed to know__  
__Oh pretty baby, I shouldn't have let you go__  
__I must confess, that my loneliness is killing me now__  
__Don't you know I still believe__  
__That you will be here__  
__And give me a sign__  
__Hit me baby one more time_

Sementara mereka berempat berimajinasi ria, Naruto dan Sasuke hanya melihat gerakan lengkukan mereka. Dari Sakura yang mengibaskan rambutnya, Neji yang melakukan pergantian kaki kea rah kiki dengan cepat, Kiba yang menaikan kedua kakinya dengan kedua tanganya yang sedikit ditengkuk dilantai dan Kiba yang dengan seenaknya meloncati ranjang Sasuke dari samping kiri ke samping kanan ranjang berulang kali dengan gerakan tanganya. Naruto mengembangkan senyumnya. Sasuke melihat wajah Naruto, melihat wajah yang sedang tersenyum itu membuat wajah Sasuke memanas. Dengan seketika Sasuke langsung memberhentikan tatapanya.

"Hoy! Udah ah! Kalian keluar sana, gue mau tidur!" seru Sasuke sambil mengibaskan selimutnya –lha?-. Sakura langsung nepsong sambil mematikan lagu dari handphonenya.

"Apaan tuh! Loe enggak sakit juga main ngusir!" bantah Kiba jengkel. Gaara yang memang cuek juga diam aja sambil merenggangkan tanganya. Neji kembali mengikat rambutnya dengan … widdiih!! Seksi booo! –dilindes-.

"Udah pergi sono!"

"Yuk nar! Kita tinggalin nih bokong ayam!" ajak Sakura sambil beranjak keluar. Ketika Naruto ingin juga beranjak tiba-tiba Sasuke menahan Naruto.

"Dia disini!"

Tiba-tiba Sakura menampakan seringainya, dan entah apa maksudnya Sakura memberi isyarat untuk Kiba, Gaara dan Neji untuk keluar. Setelah 4 orang itu keluar kini tinggalah Naruto dan Sasuke. Apa yang mereka lakukan?. Kita liat setelah yang satu ini …

_Terkadang sebuah persahabatan yang saling mencintai itu wajar, tapi kalau untuk cinta sesame jenis … gak tau tuh!_

_

* * *

_

**.Tak Bisakah - Peterpan.**

Setelah selesai bertertawa-ria akhirnya tiga cowok plus satu cewek ini (Shika, Ino, Kanku dan Sui) akhirnya kembali ke kelas. Dalam jangka waktu yang lama setelah bel masuk mereka baru masuk! Mungkinkah setelah mereka memasuki kelas akan datang gerbang neraka untuk mereka? Kita lihat –dilempar pohon sawi-. Sekarang mereka sedang menyusuri koridor-koridor dengan omongan topik yang sama. Tentang kesialan Tenten dan Hinata yang mereka beri. Kelas mereka ada dilantai 2 bagian timur. Sementara kelas Naruto cs ada di sebelah barat.

"Hoy, gue takut nie masuk kelas, udah 15 menit kita telat masuk, apa lagi sekarang pelajaran super duper crazy dari pak Asuma kere itu! Mending bolos daah~" ucap Ino dengan nada dibuat melengking ketika segerombolan mereka uah berjarak 5 meter di depan pintu kelas yang berwarna putih ke abu-abuan tersebut.

"Perasaan sifat loe jadi persis kayak si kuntil anak itu deh! Mulai mau bolos, cerewet pula! Kita nie kan udah ditugasin dari jaman adam ama hawa kalau kita nie kudu jadi anak pinter buat jadi tempat contekan sohib-sobih kita di UKS tuh!" dengus Suigetsu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya disertai pukulan telak oleh Kankurou.

"Wadaaww!!" seru Suigetsu.

"Enak ajah tuh mulut main ngomong jiga kalong wae! Loe kira kita apaan disuruh belajar semenrtara mereka bolos! Memang kita nie mesin kepintaran apa!" bentak Kankurou sambil meneke kepala Suigetsu sekali lagi. Suigetsu jawsdrop.

"Yaudah atuh _men_!! Damai _men_!! Piss!! Gak usah pake acara penganiyayaan segala! Blegug!" timpal Suigetsu sambil mendorong kepala Kankurou.

"Ye! Malah nyolot sia!"

Dan pada akhirnya pertengkaran ala tom and jerry pun disaksikan oleh Ino dan Shika secara Live. Ino speechles. Shika sweatdrop.

"Woy! Bisa cicing nteu!? Kepala urang udah keder tauk!!" seru Shika sambil megang kepalanya yang udah puyeng-puyeng gak karuan.

"Shuuuut!! Jangan berisik! Kita nie deket kelas tauk! Kalau ketahuan bisa mampus! Ini juga, bukanya bantuin nyari cara biar gak kena hujan lokal dari pak Asuma, mala main drama gaje disini!!" timbal Ino sambil mengepalkan kedua tanganya dibawah. Namun siapa tak disangka Shikamaru dan Ino langsung mematung. Seketika itu juga Kankurou dan Suigetsu berhenti dengan posisi metal mereka! Dari Suigetsu yang masih dengan tangan kirinya mengalungi Leher Kankurou –mau mencekik-, dari tangan kiri Kankurou yang menggenggam tangan kana Suigetsu –mau nahan pukulan-, dari Kankurou juga yang tangan kananya sedang menyetuh pipi kiri Suigetsu –mau nampar-. Dan karena posisi mereka itulah yang membuat pikiran –NEGATIP- dari Ino dan Shikamaru pun muncul. Tahu kenapa? Jelas saja! Itu seperti adegan _Deep Kiss_ versi YAOI!!.

Dengan insting pikiran ngeres Ino, mulailah Ino mengeluarkan HandPhonenya dari kantung roknya lalu dengan secepat kilat Ino langsung memotret adegan 'yaoi' tersebut.

"Err … ehem, bisa gak, tuh adegan 'haram' di hilangkan dari pandangan gue?" Tanya Shikamaru jutek sembari jalan menjauhi image 'gila' yang dilihatnya. Ino tersenyum merekah. Suigetsu dan Kankurou riflek langsung menjahui secara abnormal dengan jarang 50 meter berturut-turut –digaplok-, err … maksudnya hanya 50cm saja.

"Iih~ … jijay gua deket loe lagi!! Amit-amit!! Cuih!" ujar Kankurou sambil buang cudah sembarang tempat. Suigetsu menatap Kankurou jijik.

"Geuleuh sia! Buang kotoran sembarang! Loe juga nagapain nyentuh pipi gua tadi! Yee~" ketus Suigetsu sambil menjauh dari Kankurou lalu mendekati Ino. **Kelima, nie anak satu suka gak sopan didepan umum, termasuk kejadian ini.**

"Ah! Gue harus mandi kembang berturut-turut nie!" serua Kankurou sambil geleng-geleng kepala gak karuan. Tapi akhirnya juga ikut kea rah Ino juga.

"Ckckck, yaudah ayo! Kita susul si nanas itu!" ujar Ino ala Dora bersama kera-keranya di belakang XD.

Suigetsu dan Kankurou yang bisa ber-speechles ria.

Tiba-tiba langkah Shikamaru terhenti ketika rumah siputnya mendengar kata-kata ganjil dari Ino.

"Siapa yang bilang rambut nanas?" Tanya Shikamaru geram. Ino memutih. Suigetsu dan Kankurou menunjuk Ino sambil nari-nari ala mesir.

"Jadi loe ya, In—"

"Emang kenapa kalau loe di sebut nanas?" sahut seseorang cewek.

"Bukanya itu pantas ya, buat loe? Shi-ka-ma-ru" sambung seorang perempuan cewek lagi.

"Si rambut nanas berotak CERDAS-DAS-DAS-SHIT!! Huahahahahahaha!!!" seru kedua gadis tersebut dengan tertawa enyah mereka. Shikamaru langsung menghela nafas. Ino dan Kankurou menggeram jengkel.

**.Bukan Milikmu lagi – Agnes Monica.**

"Ngapain loe pada kesini? Mau jual diri lagi, hah?" Tanya Suigetsu dengan tangan kirinya di belakang daun telinga.

"Kurang ajar loe!" geram cewek berambut hitam panjang sambil menghampiri Suigetsu. Namun langkahnya terhenti oleh cewek disebelahnya.

"Loe mau jadi kotor gara-gara deket sama anak yang duah ter cap sebagai _students_ _destroyer_ ini? Gue rasa jangan deh" kata cewek berambut panjang satunya lagi sambil menyeringai licik.

"Iya, itu kalau loe juga mau ikut di DO bareng mereka"

Seketika mereka langsung menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan kedua cewek yang sering mereka temui. Termasuk cowok yang baru datang.

"Jadi … kalian …" Kankurou menatap tajam ketiga orang tersebut.

"Iya, kita udah lihat semuanya, dan gue yakin loe pada bakal di DO besok, atau sekarang juga bisa. Loe udah mengingkar janji loe bukan? Akuilah itu" ucap cowok itu sambil menyeringai. Kankurou menghela nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya menghampiri cowok tersebut.

"Kosuke, loe mau kita ulang hari 'itu' lagi?" Tanya Kankurou dalam. Ino menyeritkan dahi. Suigetsu member isyarat kea rah Shikamaru untuk menemui Kankurou. Shikamaru yang sebenarnya malas dengan berantem akhirnya mendekati Kankurou.

"Lupakan mereka Kankurou, lebih baik kita ke kelas sekarang" ucap Shikamaru tanpa melihat Kosuke yang ada di depan dia sekarang.

"Hey, mau ke kelas? Jadi kalian udah tobat nie? Ckckck gue gak nyangka kalian ba—"

PLAK!

Tiba-tiba sebuah tamparan manis mendarat di pipi kanan Kosuke. Pelampiasan amarah dari Ino. Shikamaru dan Kankurou menyeringai. Suigetsu menatap kejadian barusan sambil menghela nafas.

"Tutup mulut loe, atau penyesalan hidup loe ada ditangan gue" kata Ino sambil membersihkan tangan kananya yang ia gunakan untuk menampar Kosuke.

"Waw, amazing … gue bisa liat adegan tamparan kayak gini …" ucap cewek berambut panjang.

"Diam loe Yuki! Bukanya bantuin, malah cengar-cengir!! Loe juga Ai! Gampar nie cewek! Bukan DIEM!!!" teriak Kosuke sambil menyeka darah disudut bibirnya. Ternyata tamparan Ino keras juga.

"Hm … loe nyalahin kita? Maaf, tapi kita hanya ingin mengulang hari 'itu' kembali, bukan secara kecil-kecila gini" ucap Yuki sambil menyilangkan kedua tanganya di dada. Disampingnya, Ai hanya tersenyum.

"Shit"

"Ok, jadi loe mau kita ulang hari-hari 'menyebalkan' itu?" Tanya Shikmaru sambil merekah senyum menantang.

Kosuke menatap tajam Shika, Ino dan Kankurou. Lalu memejamkan mata sesaat sebelum berkata "Ya, sekarang kita mulai" katanya datar.

Yuki, Ai dan Suigetsu pun memutih.

_Pertengkaran dimasa lalu baru ajah dimulai …_

_

* * *

_

**.Baachikoi!! - Dev Parade.**

Saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke lagi ber-duaan di kamar. Karena bingung sejak tadi hening, akhirnya Naruto membuka pembicaraan. Namun, ternyata di luar kamar tersebut sudah berkumpul alat intip…

-

-

-

Sakura : lagi menempelkan stetoskop di pintu. Biasa, nguping.

-

-

-

"Sasuke, gue mau nanya, loe harus jawab dengan jujur" kata Naruto sambil mendekatkan diri ke Sasuke.

-

-

-

Kiba : bawa tangga + Kamera buat ngintip ke jendela di atas pintu.

-

-

-

"Sebenarnya, bener gak sih kalau loe itu …"

-

-

-

Gaara : bikin jurus gaje terus ngeluarin mata ketiganya buat dijadiin mata pengintip disela pintu.

-

-

-

"Ehem, loe itu …"

-

-

-

Neji : aktifin byakugan.

-

-

-

"…………"

-

-

-

Sakura : -sweatdrop- gak bisa denger.

-

-

-

"Hah?"

-

-

-

Kiba : kepalanya kejepit jendela jadi gak jadi ngintip.

-

-

-

"Gimana? Benar?"

-

-

-

Gaara : mata ketiganya hancur kena angin.

-

-

-

"I-itu … gue … sebenarnya gue—"

-

-

-

Neji : O.o

-

-

-

"A-apa … loe …"

"Hehehe, Gue kan udah janji tadi! Salah sendiri loe gitu!"

Tiba-tiba pintu kembali terbuka dan munculah Neji dengan wajah bengisnya. Sakura dibuat kaget oleh karate Neji, tapi untungnya Sakura gak ikut kebanting. Kiba udah jantungan, jatuh dari tangga akibat dorongan Neji. Gaara diem ajah, gak di apa-apain sama Neji. Dan ternyata, Ketika Neji masuk, teriakan maut dari Neji keluar …

"HOOOOOOYYY!!!"

* * *

Apa yang akan terjadi oleh Shika cs dan Kosuke cs ??

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antar Naru dan Sasu sampai Neji teriak ??

Tau lanjutanya?? Kalau tau berikan jawabanya lewat repiuw!!!

Oh, LOWONGAN OC DITUTUP!! untuk para OC lainya, mungkin kalian akan muncul di chap ke 5 karena scane akan di ubah .. hohoho!! Tunggulah!!

err

sori, mungkin disini ada yaoi-nyaaa ... tp kan saia udah janji, pair ini bakalan STRAIGHT!!! sasuke gak bakal jadi GAY kok, lihat saja nanti .. khuhuhu *wjh horror*, Neji juga sama, dia tetep straight .. hehehe

REVIEWWWW!!!


End file.
